Illustrated herein are embodiments of a remotely actuated surface preparation device, and more specifically, a powered, hand held device for cleaning interior surfaces of fluid tanks from outside the tank.
It is often necessary or convenient to clean the inside walls of fluid-filled tanks from the outsides of such tanks. This avoids the need for the cleaning personnel to enter the fluid-filled tank. While this task is frequently encountered in large-scale industrial tanks in the food, chemical, drug, and other industries, the task's difficulties also occurs in cleaning a home aquarium tank.
Aquariums are designed to host aquatic life in a natural and attractive manner. Maintaining an attractive aquarium requires regular care and cleaning to achieve this goal. The walls of aquariums accumulate algae, including hard coralline algae, and this needs to be removed with the least amount of disturbance to the aquarium's inhabitants to maintain an attractive view.
The present invention contemplates a remote surface preparation device that resolves the above-referenced problems and others.